This invention relates generally to the field of storage shelving, and more particularly to an improved form of shelving unit commonly known as a desk organizer, which is a small shelf unit adapted to be supported on a horizontal surface of a desk to increase the effective area thereof by supporting various objects in superimposed relation. Devices of this general type are well known in the art, and the invention lies in specific constructional details which permit shipment of the device in such manner that the likelihood of damage is substantially eliminated, and in which erection and assembly of the device by the user is materially simplified.
Prior art devices, most commonly manufactured from sheet metal panels have been shipped in fully assembled condition in fibrous containers. Since the device itself is substantially hollow and possesses considerable flexibility under stress, using normal transportation facilities, a degree of damage to a substantial percentage of units shipped may be expected. Often the damage is relatively slight, and easily corrected. The appearance of the device, once damaged is permanently degraded, and the user is thus reluctant to put a damaged unit into service.
Where it is possible to ship the device in fully collapsed condition, the parts thereof are placed in parallel juxtaposed position within a container to result in an increased rigidity. This is, however, at the cost of added complexity during assembly, which is an undesired concomitant.